


Deal

by NocturnaIV



Series: Permission [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Day 13, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: The permission sheet appeared before Uma's eyes.Gryffindor had training that day. At that time.“It must have been a mistake,” Jay explained.“No-”“We can come to a deal.” Jay continued.Uma listened to the word with some interest. Jay’s smile widened.
Relationships: Jay/Uma (Disney)
Series: Permission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

“Captain?” Harry asked.

Uma stopped and took a deep breath. She gestured her team to stay there and she advanced towards the group of Gryffindor in front of them.

“Uma, my favorite person in the world, did you come to see us train?” Jay asked with his most attractive smile “I'll try harder just for that.”

“I reserved the Quidditch pitch for obstacle course broom racing.” Uma crossed her arms.

Jay denied and shrugged.

“There must have been a misunderstanding. Gryffindor has practice today.”

“I have reserved this place every Wednesday since we started classes. And _you_ have seen us train the last two times.”

“You noticed it.” Jay smiled.

Uma rolled her eyes and pointed at him threateningly.

“So, you-”

The permission sheet appeared before her eyes. 

Gryffindor had training that day. At that time.

“It must have been a mistake,” Jay explained.

“No-”

“We can come to a _deal_.” Jay continued.

Uma listened to the word with some interest. Jay’s smile widened.

“We could divide the time. Your team goes first and then mine.” Jay offered.

“No, that's a very short time.” Uma crossed her arms again.

“I imagined it.” Jay closed the distance between them and whispered “How about your group and mine train together? We will be mobile obstacles and you will help us improve our reflexes.”

That…

That sounded good.

Uma reached for Jay's hand to make a deal, but he moved it.

“I'm… not done yet with my… _deal_.” He massaged the base of his neck and looked up at the sky. “Later, your group and my team could have lunch together near the lake. Like a… dynamic?”

Uma was intrigued. Before summer break Jay had been very intense. Twice he had caught her in a corridor. Uma had gotten so angry that she had kicked him across the hall the second time. Jay was used to using that tactic on girls. They liked the presence of a strong boy with a charming smile so close. But Uma wasn't like that. On the last day of school, he had apologized. And now he was going to her practices, he was teaming up in some classes with her friends... and now this.

“Well…” Uma meditated “That sounds good?”

It wasn't easy to trust someone who had been a self-centered and dangerous guy so easily. But that sounded… fun.

Now that she thought about it. Jay seemed more _mature._

Jay smiled and it was almost cute to see how he wanted to turn to see his friends with enthusiasm. Uma looked at his hand again.

“And after that, do you think you could help me with Transformation?” Jay looked at her hopefully.

But he wasn't bad in that class.

“You usually study in the library on Wednesdays.” Jay continued “And sometimes you help others...” He moved his hands to lighten his proposal “And I thought... maybe... If it wasn't a big deal...”

“That you and I could study together for tomorrow’s exam?” Uma questioned.

Jay looked at her, trying to look innocent. She crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

“I can kneel if you want.” Jay offered.

To her bad luck, Uma laughed. That had sounded too genuine.

“I'll keep it in mind.” Uma looked over her shoulder “Would that be it?”

“Yes.” Jay smiled at her, again charming, hopelessly attractive “And if it works and you like all of this and you feel satisfied in the end and I don't stress you too much… We could do this a little more regularly. Perhaps. If you want…”

There was his hand. Hoping to close the deal. Jay had extended his hand palm up. She could refuse. Everyone knew that when Uma made a deal she never backed down. So, she only accepted what interested her. Jay looked at her, hesitating and his charming smile faded slightly. She took a deep breath and put her hand over his. Jay caressed the palm of her hand with the tips of his fingers before closing his grip there.

“It's a deal.” Uma accepted and let go.

She turned, to inform her team, but when she looked over her shoulder, she noticed how Jay raised his hands to the sky and his friends surrounded him to congratulate him as if he had managed to win a match. She denied, but a smile formed on her lips.

Uma never thought she'd associate Jay with _that_.

But yes…

Jay was… cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night..


End file.
